


Pure intentions

by love_coloured



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mild Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_coloured/pseuds/love_coloured
Summary: Josephine wants to know Sera's intentions.  Leliana doesn't know her own.





	Pure intentions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "Bard's Gambit" but turned slightly naughty.
> 
> In this worldstate Leliana lost her Warden, so that's the kind of situation she's dealing with...
> 
> Can't have (almost-)smut without angst and/or some kind of awkwardness, can we. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Mornin’, Lady Josie.” Sera made a mockery of a curtsy as the Ambassador entered the library, and had clearly been waiting for her chance to do so. She forgot about the package in her left hand and fumbled to hide it behind her back.

“Sera...” Josephine cocked an eyebrow. “What is that you’re holding?”

“Nothing! It’s nothing, Leliana said that she, uh, and so I… ah, piss. Didn’t plan this too well, did I?”

With a sigh, Josephine leaned in for a closer look. “Those are the sweets from Magister Tilani’s special shipment! I did not authorize you to access those goods!” She narrowed her eyes. “You have been up to something. If you’re planning to cause the Spymaster any more trouble, I’ll revoke your kitchen privileges. _Again_. No matter what Leliana says,” she muttered half to herself.

Sera bit her lip and stared for a minute, fingering the edges of the box she carried. “It’s for Leliana, alright? I didn’t have… anything else she might like, and I heard you say that she liked it--” She didn’t have time to compose herself, as Josephine gripped her by the shoulder and hurried her into a vacant alcove. “Ow! What are you--”

The ambassador scanned left and right before closing in-- really close, mouth pursed tightly like she meant business. “Listen,to me, Sera! I need to know… your _intentions_ with the Spymas-- with Leliana.”

“Intentions? Not that complicated innit? Or...” Sera considered her expression; there was the softness she had noticed before, when Josephine had thought no one was looking. “Look, if you two still have a… you know, a _thing,_ then-- I’m not into that! Just tell me, and I’ll give this back.” She placed the stolen box on a chair, already starting to back away, when Josephine shook her head.

“We do _not_ have a ‘thing,’ Sera,” she huffed. “Where did you hear such absolutely _ridiculous_ rumors?  I am simply inquiring because--”

“ _Ohh,_ I get it. You think I’ll _seduce_ her, all shadowy like, with promises of… er, forbidden love and naughty bits! Then I’ll change my mind right quick and leave her _all alone_ with a broken heart, and all that rubbish? That’s how the really sad stories go, right? Like in those books Cassandra reads?”

“I... would not have put it that way, but…” Josephine sighed. “Leliana is a dear friend, and I only want her to be happy. I apologize for making such an assumption.”

“Say, Lady Josie? You know her better than anyone, right? The way she looks at you..” she trailed off, struggling against a tide of emotion. _The way she looks at me, it feels different too. But_ _that isn’t possible, is it?_

“What is it?”

 _No use pretending anymore._ “So, do you think she really could… like someone like me?”

“The Hero of Ferelden _was_ an elf, you know.”

“Wasn’t _talking_ about the elf thing. I mean, like this.” She reached down and waggled her fingers through a noticeable rip in her tunic. “My reputation… and all the rest of me.”

Josephine laughed, dark eyes glittering as if recalling some pleasant memory. “Well, she _is_ an unusual woman. Sometimes she’s a mystery even to me.”

“That would be weird, wouldn’t it? People would talk. and..” Sera tried to match Josephine’s amused tone, but felt the pit in her stomach deepening. A reassuring hand touched her shoulder, only for a few seconds.

“Perhaps I have intruded enough.” Josephine took the box and proffered it to Sera. “I was going to give these to her, anyway. You can tell her it was your idea.” She nodded curtly. “Good day, Sera.”

Sera waited until she was out of sight and ran to the stairs, clutching the box to her chest. She was halfway up when she heard Leliana’s muffled voice, and froze.

“Send a raven at once, then. We can’t lose track of our agents like this.” Someone was arguing with her, but Sera couldn’t make out the voice. “That is exactly what I said! Just do as I say.” Something heavy slammed against a table, and sharp, quick footsteps rang out, growing closer.

A shadow passed by the top of the stairs. Sera instinctively wanted to run, but something made her remain. _Wait it out? Candy’ll make it better._ She leaned into the shadow, listening as the footsteps and voices went silent; then, nothing but the occasional croaking of ravens _._ She was only distracted for an instant.

“It was you.” Leliana towered over the stairwell, early evening light at her back, looking like some sort of cloaked wraith.

“Ah, I was just leaving! I mean, here, this is for you?” She held out the box, but didn’t move-- Leliana’s face was in shadow, unreadable, and that old fear rose up again. “Oh, it’s not pranks this time. I promise...”

Leliana stepped down and closed the distance between them. When the torchlight reached her face, her expression was soft and kind. “A gift? For me?” Her eyes sparkled. She had removed her gloves-- a rare sight-- and her slender fingers brushed Sera’s as she accepted the box, in a way that could not have been accidental. She opened it eagerly and drank in the aroma with gusto. “How did you know I love chocolates? They smell exquisite!”

“Lucky guess?” To her surprise, Leliana closed the box and set it down without tasting anything. She pulled the cloak from her head and inched closer. Sera felt her stomach being tied into knots.

“I could just kiss every little freckle on your nose right now.” She laughed in the girlish, musical way that made Sera’s heart flutter. “But anyone would say such a thing! I’m sure you’re quite tired of that line.”

“Usually they say… not-so-pretty things?” Her mind was swimming from how close Leliana was, and how good she smelled.

Before she could make a move, Sera found herself pressed against the wall, Leliana breathing on her neck and muttering something Orlesian under her breath. “If I have misread your intentions all this time...” She pulled away slightly as if regaining her senses, her hand sliding down Sera’s exposed shoulder as she did so. “Then I will beg your pardon, and take my leave.”

“Don’t be daft, just frigging kiss me,” Sera commanded. She shivered at the touch of Leliana’s fingers and pulled her back in, sighing when she gave in to her desires. The way her lips caressed Sera’s neck was the highest form of bliss, and when Leliana tilted her chin upwards to kiss her mouth, she moaned loud enough to hear it echo through the rafters.

They continued like this for a long time, exploring each other’s lips with slow, deep kisses; Leliana was so shameless about it so quickly, tongue deep in Sera’s mouth, hands firmly gripping her from behind.

“Is this... really alright?” Sera gasped between kisses.

“What makes you think otherwise?” Leliana growled and nipped at Sera’s lower lip, almost annoyed at being interrupted. “I told them to leave by the side door. It’s just me here...”

“I mean, with Andraste?” She blushed. “I thought you might...”

Leliana looked amused, and boldly begain to run her fingers up Sera’s inner thigh. “She was also a woman of flesh and blood, who took a lover…” She found where Sera’s breeches were fastened and pulled at the seams, teasing lower with her fingers and smiling when Sera arched into her. “Maker help me, the things I would do to you…”

“You don’t have to… don’t have to stop,” Sera panted, leaning in to brush Leliana’s coppery hair from her neck-- what little of it she could access given the extent of her armor-- and kissed her there, making her whimper and melt into the touch.

“If I could just-- somewhere else.”

“Here’s fine?” Sera grinned, no long caring that she was curled against the bare stone, leather and mail leaving marks on her skin now that Leliana had succeeded in pulling down half of her tunic. She fumbled at the leather encircling Leliana’s neck, desperate to touch her, to kiss her bare skin. “ _Please,_ don’t stop.”

As quick as a candle being snuffed out, Leliana froze in place, practically staring through her, somewhere into space. “I’m-- I’m sorry, this feels... wrong.”

Sera frowned and stroked the other woman’s cheek. “But it’s alright, yeah? You’re so _good_ ...” _Maybe too good,_ she thought as the haze of arousal lifted and the hard stone made itself felt, very painfully, against her backside. She allowed Leliana to help her to her feet and up the stairs. She still wanted to cling to her, to push her down into a soft bed where they could both have their fill. But she couldn’t, wouldn’t beg for it. She watched silently as Leliana covered her head, waited for her to say something.

“It’s not your fault. You deserve better than this.”

“Bloody make some sense, will you? I wanted this and so did you!”

Leliana finally turned and looked her in the eye. “If you only knew how much I wanted this.” She smiled bitterly. “I need to be alone, just for awhile. _Please._ ”

Sera pretended not to notice the streak of a tear on her face. “Right, well, you know where to find me.”

“Sera...” Leliana seized her before she could turn, and gently kissed her cheek, making her blush again. “It was a lovely gift. Thank you.”

“I’ll be back,” said Sera as she turned to leave. “And so will you.”

 


End file.
